Some Other Way?
by TheeGhostQueen
Summary: Is there some other way to get Percy and Annabeth and the rest of the crew to get back safely without leaving someone behind in Tartarus?/ House of Hades fic.


**Hullo my fellow readers! I never knew that Freshman year in high school can be so pressuring. Gods. Well, this beautiful piece of writing was in one of my notes for fanfictions and I decided to extend it. And here it is! :D  
This is a House of Hades fanfiction. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot/idea. :3_**

* * *

**Third POV**

Sometimes thinking was the only way to survive, but it can also hurt.

It was really dark and only Riptide's glow was what kept them from running into something. She never imagined that she would actually land in Tartarus. Annabeth would only think of her future with Percy- and battlefield plans as well of course. After the war with Kronos, she thought that they would have a peaceful life from there on; she hated how wrong she was.

As she and Percy walk through Tartarus, her mind wanders to when and how to get out of the pit. Annabeth knew that they have to close the doors. With Gaea's forces on each side though, each side has to be just as powerful. They would fight their way through and close those doors once and for all.

But then Annabeth backs up to the part where there has to a fighting team on both sides. Does that mean that someone has to stay behind? Someone, in the Tartarus side, has to stay so that the doors will close? One of her friends has to?

Annabeth stops walking as the horrible truth weighs down on her.

"What's wrong, Wise Girl?" Percy asks as he too pulls to a stop.

Annabeth didn't hear him. Her mind was racing. She knew that Percy's fatal flaw was excessive personal loyalty. She knew he would risk his life to save someone's elses. He wouldn't forgive himself if he had a chance to save someone and didn't try to. She knew all that. So, did that mean Percy would be the one to stay behind? Would he actually do that?

He probably would.

She felt Percy wrapping his arms around her. She felt tears rolling down her face as he said, "Don't cry, Annabeth."  
She sobbed as she realizes it terrified her. Annabeth couldn't bare to be all alone again. To have someone leave her again. Percy wouldn't leave her willingly, and she loves him for that as well, but to keep her safe he would decide to be the one to stay.

Annabeth cried silently even more as Percy held her closer.

"Don't do it, Percy. Please." Annabeth said quietly when she calmed down a bit.  
"Don't do what?" He asked. But his voice concerned her.

"You know what I mean, don't you?" She said as she pulled back. "Your voice tells me that you do."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He hesitantly said.

"Percy!" Annabeth half yelled. She continued in a quaky voice. "You've come to the same conclusion as me, haven't you? The Doors of Death. They have to be close from _both_ sides. Meaning, someone of us demigods has to stay in Tartarus to close the doors! I know about your fatal flaw, Percy, and to keep everyone you love safe, you'll-"

She broke off in fits of sobs.

Percy held her close. "I don't know what I'll do when the time comes, Annabeth. But I made a promise to you, didn't I? I will _never_ leave you ever again."

But as those words left his mouth, they both thought of that line in the prophecy: _An oath to keep with a final breath._

Silent as they were, they could hear each other's heartbeats. Both were racing and it only loud with the eeriness around them. They stood together in each other's arms never wanting to let go.

But then a noise sounded around them and they instinctively went back to back. Percy gripped his sword tighter and Annabeth held her dagger in front of herself (she had found it earlier but no laptop).

Percy and Annabeth both stood quietly, listening to whatever made the noise. The stillness and silence stayed for a few minutes.

Then a hissing laughter filled the air.

Percy shifted her foot just a little but it hit a pebble and then he was soaring.

Annabeth screamed. "Percy!"

She tried to follow the glow of Riptide but her ankle wouldn't move. Before Annabeth knew it, she was being pulled backwards.

* * *

**Should I continue this? I have a few ideas and it might just work out!  
Review!  
And just a friendly reminder that The House of Hades' cover is coming out May 31st! SO CLOSE! YESH!  
See ya in the Flip Side!**

-AnonymousReaderPerson


End file.
